


New Life (Hiatus)

by TheRedRedness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boarding School, Friendship, Gen, Italy, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila learns to stop lying, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/TheRedRedness
Summary: After Lila's had been exposed for lying, she's got expelled from Collège Françoise Dupont and her parents were mad at her. Her parents decided to send her back to Italy to live with her grandmother and go to a boarding school there. After going there, Lila finally learns to be herself.





	1. Expelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and this had been on my mind for a while. If this sucks or has mistakes, I'll try to improve it.

Well, Lila knew this was gonna happen, she got exposed for lying and now got expelled from Françoise Dupont.

Everything was going great for her, she was making up a story about how she met Ladybug back in Italy after saving her from a different type of akuma they have there. It went great for her until Lila said a wrong lie that changed what everyone thought of her.

"After we met, we found out we have a lot of things in common, that's how we became best friends!" Lila happily said as the entire class was happy, finally learning about how she met Ladybug and why did they become best friends. Alya was sitting next to her, has her phone out recording her interview for the Ladyblog. 

"Did you meet Chat Noir or the other superheroes there?" Rose asked her.

"No, I didn't meet him or the other superheroes until I moved here, so Ladybug was alone," Lila answered then continued, "But Ladybug needed another superhero to help her and since we were close enough for that, she gave me a miraculous! The fox one!" Lila cheerfully finished the sentence and looked around, seeing everyone shocked and Alya being confused.

"Wait, Lila," Alya breaks the silence, "You said that Ladybug gave you the fox miraculous, that you were Rena Rouge in Italy?" Alya asked, hoping it was a misunderstanding or that Lila was the previous owner of it.

"Yeah! Unfortunately, I had to give it back to her when I moved away. But we happened to meet again here and gave the necklace to me again, so I was Rena Rouge!" Lila explained, hopefully making sense, but her luck decided to stop working.

"Wait, I may have heard it wrong but what I heard on your first day here was that your grandmother was the one who gave you the necklace, not Ladybug." Alya said, Lila was confused for a while, then a memory appeared in her head that during her first day here, she was at the park with Adrien and she said that her grandmother gave her the miraculous.

"O-Oh! W-Well I-" Lila tried to say something but was interrupted by Juleka, "And after you were akumatized into Chameleon, you said Ladybug gave you an earplug for your tinnitus in your right ear, but before that happened, you said you had it in your left ear."

"I looked through the internet of someone eyes being gouged out by napkins but there's never a report of that happening in India and Jagged Stone said in an interview that he never had a kitten, do you mind explaining that?" Max asked her.

"And I video chatted with Prince Ali a few days ago, he said he never heard of a Lila Rossi before. Are you lying about that?" Rose asked confused.

The classroom was soon filled with students asking questions about her past lies and Lila was overwhelmed with it. She was trying to find answers to what they're saying, then Marinette shouted out from the front of the classroom. 

"See! Lila lied about everything! I tried to tell you all but all of you didn't believe me!" That must've gotten into everyone head because now everyone is shouting and asking did she lied about everything she said. Then Lila lost it.

"THAT'S IT!" Lila shouted and slammed her hand on the table then stood up and pointed at Marinette, still shouting "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST WENT ALONG WITH THIS!", then she ran down and slammed Marinette against the board. Someone grabbed her shoulder and turned around to see Alya. Lila scratched her cheek hard enough for it to start bleeding. Alya screamed and let go of her shoulder and held her cheek. Lila turned around and punched Marinette.

Kim and Ivan grabbed Lila and pulled her away from Marinette and yelling at their classmates to go get Ms. Bustier, Mr. Damocles, and the nurse, So half of the students rushed out and the other half stayed.

That's how Lila found herself in Principle Damocles office after calming down and looking down at the floor, standing between her parents.

"Miss Rossi, what have you done here is unacceptable! You skipped a lot of days here, you lied and bullied a student, but your last strike was attacking them! We certainly don't want a student like you coming here to Collège Françoise Dupont. Lila Rossi, you are hereby expelled from here!" Mr. Damocles shouted at her.

Yep, that's how she got exposed and got expelled.


	2. Going back to Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's parents make a decision to send her back to Italy to go to a boarding school there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know her parent's names yet, so I'm gonna choose her mother's name as Giavana, her father's name as Donato. Also, I don't know much about boarding schools but I'll try my best. (mio angelo = my angel)

The ride home was completely silent, her parents wouldn't talk with each other or to Lila. They wouldn’t even look at her! Lila was petrified about what's gonna happen with her and her parents since they both work at embassies. Lila was also worried that her lies might've ruined their reputations. Lila looked out the car window, seeing buildings go by since it might help her relax, it did work a bit she still has questions swarming around her head and afraid of the consequences.

It felt like forever to her but they finally got home. Lila followed her parents out of the car, into the house, and into the living room. Lila tried to go to her room but her mother's voice made her froze in place, "Lila Rossi! Come back here!". Oh, how Lila hated that anger in her mother voice, so she turned around and walked up to them. The expression on their face tells her it's not gonna be good.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, I'm sorry." Lila apologized, preparing herself for what's about to happen. 

"Sorry? You're sorry?! You lied about everything, you bullied a girl, and you attacked two students, and all you have to say was sorry?!" Her mom shouted at her with mother's rage and it was so loud that Lila covered her ears and took a step back.

"Giavana honey, I'll deal with this so why don't you go sit down, ok?" Her father told his wife and her mother, still fuming with anger, looked at him, then her daughter, then went to the kitchen and left them alone.

"Lila, we're both very upset with you right now. Why did you do all of this?" her father folded his arms and stared at her, Lila just stared at the floor, trying to hold back tears but failing it. "Do you remember what happened back in middle school before we moved?" Lila said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks and sniffling.

Of course, her father remembered that time, a girl who was around the same age as Lila in middle school named Camilla De Luca who was a popular and rich student, saying how she's close with famous people and telling her friends how she traveled all over the world with her parents who were musicians. Camilla was always picking on Lila for multiple reasons. For not having many friends, not being popular enough, different clothings, you name it. It was so severe that Lila snapped and attacked her, scratching her, punching her, slamming her head on multiple objects. Lila got expelled for that and after Camilla recovered from her injuries, she moved away with her parents to a different country. After that, they decided to move to France for a better life, not knowing the bullying completely ruined Lila's self-esteem.

After the flashback ended, her father sighed and said "Lila, why don't you go to your room, your mother and I need to discuss what's gonna happen with you." Lila nodded, looked up with tear-filled eyes and asked "You and mom don't hate me after what I've done?"

"Oh, mio angelo, you know we'll never hate you. We just need to figure out what to do now." Her father said softly then hugged his daughter.

"Ti amo papà." Lila whispered.

"Ti amo anch'io figlia." She heard him whisper back.

\-------Timeskip to nighttime-------

Lila rolled around in her bed but she couldn't sleep. She grabbed her phone and turned it on, the time said 11: 24 PM. Lila sighed, turned off her phone and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe a drink of water will help." Lila thought as she got up from her bed, left her room and walked down the hall. She noticed the kitchen light was on, so Lila assumed her parent must've forgotten to turn it off. As she walked closer, she heard voices, which turned out to be her parents.

"I'm worried Donato, I don't know where to send her now that people know about her and her lies." She heard her mother said worriedly. Lila stopped for a bit then moved quietly to the kitchen door, eavesdropping her parent's conversation. 

"I think I know where to send her to, Honey." She heard her father said, "A few days ago, I was on the phone with my mom, and she said the boarding school in Italy that Nicola goes is amazing. If we sent her there, It'll probably help her stop lying and help her be her true self."

"Yeah, that'll help her. I just need to call Sarita and discuss with her about it." Her mother said.

Lila heard enough and quietly walked back to her room, shut her door and laid back down on her bed. Her thoughts kept repeating over and over again.

"They're sending me back to Italy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my guess where Lila got her lying from. It's also a little inspiration from a story I loved called 'Lila Rossi: The Pain Within' by Breemarie12256. I recommend you read it, it's great!  
(Btw Nicola is Lila's cousin and Sarita is Lila's grandmother!)


	3. Flying Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila waits for the airplane to take her back to Italy. While waiting, she meets a former classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start adding some Italian words and gonna pretend Lila is 15 in this. This chapter is longer because I'm in a writing mood now and I'm still trying my best with this.

Lila doesn't remember what time she fell asleep or how long was she asleep because when she woke up, it was 10:37 AM. She usually wakes up at 7 to get ready for school and practice her lies, but now she's expelled so it felt a little different for her.

Whenever she wakes up, the house is usually quiet and her parents would've already gone to work. But on this morning, she can hear the tv playing the news, her mom talking to someone, and the smell of coffee that somehow made it to her room. Still, in her tired and sleepy state, she got up and stretched, but she noticed a black suitcase sitting on her chair in front of her vanity. Confused, she stood up and walked over to it and opened it, which has her clothes and some important things she needs. Now tired and confused, Lila grabbed her suitcase and left her room and into the living room, seeing her mom on the phone.

"So Nicola will be there to pick her up?" Giavana paused for a minute then continued, "Ok that's great. Since Lila doesn't start in Collegio until next week, maybe they can try to catch up?" paused again, "Great and thank you Sarita, grazie. Ok, I have to go wake up Lila now, addio!" her mother finishes then hangs up, turned around and jumped a bit to see her daughter there, holding the suitcase.

"Oh mio Dio! You scared me, sweetie!" Her mother said calming down, "Sorry mom, but why is my suitcase full of my clothes and stuff?" Lila asked while holding up the black suitcase. "Oh, well I was gonna tell you later but since you found it, I'll explain now." Then Giavana started explaining everything, "Yesterday after you went to your room, your father and I discussed where we should send you since no schools in France would accept you now. You father came up with an idea that a boarding school your cousin goes back in Italy would help you regain your self-confidence again. We called your grandmother about it and she said you're going to live with her until you graduate boarding school." Giavana finishes explaining and Lila was shocked, feeling like her world froze.

You see, Lila and Nicola don't have the best relationship. Nicola is 3 years older than her and in her childhood, she would often boss Lila around while her uncle was babysitting both of them. Just a week ago, she heard that her uncle remarried and traveled to the USA with his new wife and sent Nicola to live with Sarita until he comes back. Looking back in that, Lila can only think of two reasons why Nicola was bossing her around. It could be because she was trying to protect her, or because she was the oldest kid and likes to tease her since she did that a lot.

The other reason why she doesn't want to go back because the memories from middle school still haunt her. She was worried that students from middle school might still remember her and what happened with her and Camilla. They might even bully Lila for not believing and injuring Camilla.

More memories came back then Lila broke down and started crying in front of her mom.

"No mom! Please don't send me back there! I don't want to go through that again! Please don't send me back there! Please!" Begging and crying at the same time. Her mom quickly consoled her "Oh my angelo, I promise nothing is gonna happen to you. We're still going to have to send you back but you can visit us and come back with us when you graduate, The boarding school you're going to, Collegio, has very strict anti-bullying rules, and the students are friendly there so it'll be much better than that middle school."

Lila did start calming down when her mom mentioned the anti-bullying rules, still sniffling but starting calming down. "Ok mom, I'll go back to Italy, and I'll try to get help." Lila agrees, plus it'll get her away from all of her lies and she wouldn't have to see her former classmates back at Françoise Dupont. Even though it happened yesterday, she never heard from the students there after her attack on Marinette and Alya.

"I'm glad to hear that," Her mother smiled "the flight to Italy doesn't leave until 1:30 PM tomorrow so we still have time to pack up all of your things but why don't we eat breakfast first. I figured since we can make your favorite breakfast, brunch torte!" Her mother chimed and Lila's eyes brighten up when her mom said her favorite breakfast. She hasn't had brunch torte in a long time. Even though she got expelled and her parents were mad, she was glad that they still love her, even when she caused so many messes.

_______Timeskip to the next day_______

It's 1:20 PM and she's already at the airport. Her parent's had to work so they dropped her off, gave her hugs and kisses. "Call us when you get there okay? Love you soo much dolcezza!". She only has about 10 minutes until it's time so she sat down near the gate and pulled her phone and her earbuds, play some games or listen to music to pass time. A few minutes later, Lila paused just in time to hear a laugh not too far from her, It was a laugh that she recognized. It was _Chloé _laugh.

Lila pulled out one of her earbuds, quickly looking around for Chloé. She finally spots her not too far from her standing in front of a desk with her mom, Audrey.

Of course, Lila recognized her mom, she once lied about being in New York one time and hunged out at her industry with friends who were working there before moving again. Lila was sure Chloé didn’t believe in her lies but she didn't do anything to stop it. Lila watched them laughed then a ringing sound interrupted them. Audrey pulled out a phone from her purse, looked at it for a brief moment, and turning away from Chloé while answering it.

Chloé started looking around, then made eye contact with Lila. It was only for a brief moment before Lila looked away and stared at her phone, she heard footsteps for a minute, then stopped. She looked up from her phone and Chloé was standing right in front of her.

Lila sighed and looked down again, expecting Chloé to make fun of her for lying and getting expelled, but Chloé didn't say anything. "Go on, say it." Lila muttered "Say what?" Chloé asked "Say that you're happy I lost and I'm expelled. Isn't that what you always wanted to say?" Lila answered, still waiting for it. "Yeah I wanted to, but I got bored and decided not to. Besides everyone is going crazy now at Françoise Dupont. I just need to get out of there." Chloé replied "Going crazy? What do you mean by that?" Lila asked with a confused look. Chloé sighed, sat down next to her, and started explaining.

"After you got expelled and your lies got exposed, everyone realized what've they done and tried apologizing to Marinette, but with how they treated her over the past few months, she was having none of it. After the nurse sent her home, she quitted Françoise Dupont. She said that even though you got exposed, she's not gonna take this anymore and that she got accepted and will transfer to another school. She also said that Adrien knew that you were lying but did nothing about it and told Marinette not to do anything about it. Now the entire class is against him and I just couldn't take the drama anymore. Thankfully my mom has to go back to New York to help her industry for a while and was willing to take me with her to get away from all of this."

Chloé explained everything that had happened and Lila was speechless the entire time, now she completely understands now why some actions have bigger consequences. "So tell me about you, why are you here?" Chloé asked "Oh, well my parents were mad at me for lying and getting expelled, so they decided to send me back to Italy to live with my grandmother and go to a boarding school that my cousin goes. They said It'll help me stop lying, but I'm not sure about that." Lila explained too and looking back down to her phone. She noticed Chloé was looking at her phone for a minute, then all of a sudden swiped the phone out of her hands.

"Hey! What are you-" Lila said angrily but Chloé interrupted "Shut up. I'm adding my phone number. Figured we could keep in contact and let each other know about what's been happening." Chloé finished typing her number and handed it back to Lila. "Don't worry, nobody will know about this. Plus I'm tired of Sabrina now." She added.

Lila got her phone back, seeing Chloé number on it. She couldn't say anything but stammered out "W-Wow Chloé! U-Uh, thank you." Chloé just smiled and nodded. Lila smiled too until she heard the announcement. "Attention please, flight 210 nonstop to Rome international airport is now boarding at gate B30."

Lila quickly got up and grabbed her suitcase, she turned to Chloé as she said "That's my flight! I gotta go now. Bye Chloé." Lila spoke and waved "Au revoir Lila! Have a good time there." Chloé waved back as she got up and walked back to her mom and Lila was walking away to the gate and showed her ticket to the flight attendant. The attendant showed Lila her seat which was next to the window. Lila sat down and waited until the plane was filled with people and the pilot welcoming them and explaining the rules. As the plane was taking off. Lila looked out the window with a thought in her head.

_Goodbye Paris_.


	4. Welcome Back Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila, Nicola, and Sarita all got some catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicola outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/15/a7/5815a76d5481c0d8463b9a6c7636564b.jpg  
(Picture goes to the original owner!)

The flight from Paris to Rome is 2 hours so it's not that long, Lila wasn't exactly used to flying. This was her second time flying but this is the first time flying all by herself. Lila was worried about seeing her grandmother and cousin again. Lila relationship with her grandma was fine, but her cousin, not so much since Nicola bossed her around and argued with her a lot. She knew Nicola had a bit of a rough childhood because of her parent's constant arguing which is why Nicola often spend most of her childhood with Lila before her parents got divorced and her dad got custody of Nicola because the mother was a cheater and an alcoholic. They moved away so Lila rarely heard from her.

This will be the first time Lila and Nicola see each other and have a conversation again so Lila was worried about her now. She heard that Nicola was able to pursue a normal life after the divorce but struggled a bit with the memories but she was completely fine after that. Nicola made some friends, had normal grades, everything was normal, but Lila figured she's still struggling with the memories.

Later on, her thoughts drifted from Nicola to Chloé words. About Marinette quitting Dupont and the entire class now mad at Adrien. Lila then realized that Alya has a blog, she remembered that she interviewed about meeting Ladybug and becoming best friends with her, but after that interview, she forgot about it. She pulled out her phone from her suitcase and quickly searched up the Ladyblog, checking if there are any akuma attacks after she attacked the girls and got expelled. Lila found the Ladyblog and there were no akuma attacks, but there is a new video. The video was titled _I'm sorry_, and it was posted yesterday. Concerned, Lila tapped on the video, put on her earbuds, and turned up the volume. The video started with Alya sitting in her room which was dark, and it only has lights which were coming from the screen she was staring at with a sad expression with some bandages on her cheek where Lila had scratched her. She noticed that her eyes were a little pink which may suggest that she was crying before she started the video. Lila pressed play and the video and Alya's voice was a little scratchy.

"_Hey everyone, it's me, Alya. Sorry about my voice by the way, but you'll see why. Everything is just a mess right now and it all started with an interview I posted with Lila being new to Paris and that she's Ladybug best friend. Everything was fine until comments started saying that there are no such things as akuma attacks happening there and that Ladybug had never been to Italy so they wouldn't have met. I stupidly told them that a journalist always checks their sources and that they should check theirs._" Alya started tearing up, "_W-Whenever I posted a picture or a video of Lila, comments would always say that she faked it or lying about it, and I'm always telling them to get their facts checked out._" Now Alya started crying and put her hands on her face, "_I-I'm so s-sorry I d-didn't believe you all. A-After a few months of it, I-I finally found out that she was lying. I-I don't want to explain what happened, but it resulted in me getting scratched, Her getting expelled, and a friend getting punched. That friend knew she was lying and tried telling us about it, but we were all too dumb enough to not believe her. Everyone tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't accept it and quitted Dupont because of how we all treated her._" Alya broke down and cried for a few minutes in the video mumbling "_Sorry._"

After that, she started back at the screen with tears still streaming down her face, "_I don't know what to do now, I don't know who to trust now. I might leave the Ladyblog. I just need a few weeks to think about it. Thank you to whoever is listing to this. And one more time, I'm sorry._" Alya moved her hand below the screen and that's where the video ended. Lila only felt shocked throughout the entire video, she doesn't know what to think now. Lila hesitated for a bit, but slowly scrolled down to the comments section. Half of the comments are saying that it wasn't her fault and that she deserved a break from blogging. The other half of it was telling how horrible of a journalist she is, and that she doesn't deserve the blog. There was so many of them that Lila stopped reading them before it gets worse. She couldn't believe her lies put Alya through all of that. If she could, she would apologize to Alya now, but she figured Alya doesn't want to talk to her or anyone at this moment.

\-------TIMESKIP TO LANDING IN ROME-------

It felt like a long time to Lila, but she finally landed in Rome. She grabbed her suitcase and followed people out of the plane and into the Rome International Airport. She lived in Paris for only a year so she is gonna have to get used to living in Italy again. While walking for a bit, a girl walked up to her. The girl has the same skin, hair, and eye color as Lila, but her hair is a messy wob, a bit taller than her, and her clothes kinda looked like a grunge type to her. "U-Uh, I'm sorry, but who are you, and may I help you with something?" Lila asked nervously, looking around trying to find Nicola. "It's been a while since you've seen me huh? I'm your cousin, Nicola." The girl replied in a voice that Lila recognized. She looked way different when Lila last saw her, which was a few years ago.

"Woah! Nicola? You look different from the last time I saw you." Lila stated, Lila still looks the same except she grew her hair a bit longer. "Well, I decided to change my looks after I got bored of my old one, and let's just say, everyone wouldn't stop looking at me when I went to school the next day." Nicola laughed which cause Lila to laugh too. "_Maybe we'll finally get along!_" Lila hoped her thought was true. "Well, we have to catch the train. We don't want to keep nonna waiting for us!" Nicola grabbed Lila's arm and tugged her out of the airport into the world of Italy. "The train station is not too far from here, follow me." Nicola gestured Lila to follow her which she did.

The train station wasn't too far from the airport, like 5-6 minutes from it. While walking, Nicola told Lila that she'll be living in Assisi and that Collegio is in the next town over so they'll have to take a train to get there and ride it back home. "Also, how were you able to recognize me since it's been so long we seen each other?" Lila was still confused about that, "Your mom sent a recent picture of you, and I easily recognized you. Your hair looks different though." Nicola now noticed her hair. They made small chats about things until they got to the train station. They arrived just in time before the train leaves to Assisi. it's only an hour ride to get there and there wasn't a lot of people on that train since it's 3:36 PM and she knows that rush hour won't be until 7 so they'll get to Assisi at 4:30.

They weren't quiet during the whole train ride, they talked how they both been doing. Nicola told Lila that she's been practicing guitars and her friends were also practicing their instruments, and now they're discussing that maybe, or maybe not, should form a band. Lila was happy to hear that she was doing well. Maybe she got some help so that her past won't affect her anymore. Nicola already knew what Lila had been up to due to Giavana explaining everything through the phone. "Well Lila, I have to say that I'm disappointed that you lied about a lot of things." Nicola stated, Lila looked down at the train floor, but she continued, "But I knew what you were going through in middle school and I figured that's why you were lying about a bunch of stuff to hide your past. Collegio isn't like that. They do offer counseling to students who struggled with their pasts, maybe I'll talk to one of the counselors there to help you with it. Is that okay with you?" Nicola finished explaining and asked if she's fine with it. Lila thought about it for a moment, then looked at her cousin with a small smile on her face, "Yeah sure, that'll be helpful."

They talked more about their lives until the train stopped and announced that they arrived in Assisi. They both got up and Lila grabbed her suitcase and walked off of the train with Nicola. "Nonna only lived about 10 minutes away from here. Come on." Lila followed Nicola leaving the train station and looking around the beautiful town of Assisi. There were old buildings and statues around and even though Lila just got there, she already liked Assisi. 10 minutes later, they stopped in front of the gates which behind was a beautiful old stone house. Nicola took out the keys which opened the gates and opened the front door too. They entered into the living room which looked like it was renovated not too long ago.

"Nonna! Lila here!" Nicola shouted throughout the house and after a minute, they both hear footsteps from upstairs. Then they saw Sarita Rossi walking down the stairs. She has the same skin color, but her hair is a bit darker than theirs and her eyes are brown instead. She has messy shaggy hair, a bit of wrinkle on her skin, and she would often wear Italian clothing from her time, which was always dresses. She was shocked to see Lila standing there. It had been a long time since they've seen each other. "Oh, Lila! Mio caro! It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Sarita said gently as she went to hug Lila, which she hugged back. "It's been a long time too, nonna." Lila replied. They kept hugging each other for a while until they separated, then Sarita began speaking. "It's so wonderful to see you again tesoro. Me and Nicola already spoke about it and she'll take you to look around Assisi and she'll show you the train ride to Collegio tomorrow! You can go unpack your things upstairs on the left side in the guest room, it's the second door." Sarita explained and Lila nodded, taking her suitcase and walked up the stairs. She can hear Nicola talking to Sarita about having to get her a counselor to help her past at Collegio.

Lila opened the guest room door, the room looked similar to her old room back in Paris. The bed, the closet, and the vanity were in the exact spots as her old room except the walls is light yellow and the floor is hardwood. Lila set her suitcase on the bed and looked out the window to see the beautiful town of Assisi. She spoke to herself before going to unpack her stuff.

"_Welcome to Assisi, Lila._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to open a Tumblr account about updates and ideas for my stories?


	5. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila texts Chloe and slowly become friends with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weeks leading up to this were horrible and I just wanted to get away from the world for a while. Now I'm okay.  
Also I tried my best at timezones so if it's confusing or wrong, let me know.

Lila first time in Assisi wasn't so bad, of course, she got yelled at by her grandmother too at dinner for lying about everything but comforted her afterward about getting help and maybe making better friends.

Nicola suspected that Lila may have a mental health problem, but she wasn't too sure since she always focuses on music than health classes. She had heard about a consular that helps students at Collegio who have personal or school problems. The consular offered the best help to them but if their problems are too severe or nothing was helping them, the consular would offer a list of people who helps on whatever the problem was. Nicola will talk to that consular when the weekend is over.

Now it's 10:25 PM and Lila is on the phone with her mother while looking out through her open window to see the beautiful lights of Assisi. Sarita and Nicola are asleep now but Lila was used to staying up late and doesn't fall asleep until between 1:30 to 2 in the morning. In her comfy white sweater and orange PJ bottoms, Lila was talking about what she saw when she was walking through Assisi.

"Oh I'm so happy that you like Assisi, dolcezza!" Her mother happily chimed through the phone.

"I'm happy too, mom. I heard that Nonna said that they offer helps at Collegio so I might get some help." Lila spoke once her mother calms down a bit

"I'm so glad, tesoro!" Lila hears her mother yawn, "Oh I'm sorry dear but I'm really tired now." Her mother tried to apologize but Lila interrupted.

"Oh you don't have to apologize mom! I figure it must be a long day for you." Lila stated and she heard her mother laughed "It's always a long day for me. Anyway, I'm going to go sleep now okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow! Love you, sweetie!" Lila smiled, "Love you too mom, goodnight." and ended the call.

Lila kept staring at the night sky, stars sparkling in the darkness. She was thinking about her life back in Paris and what her new life will be like here in Italy. Lila was thinking about the students back in Paris until Chloe came into her mind. Her phone number!

Lila shuts her windows and sat on her bed with her back against the wall. She grabbed her phone, unlocked it, and went to her contact list and on the top of the list was a phone number which she assumes it's Chloe's number. She tapped on the number and tapped the message button. Lila hesitated for a bit, then tapped the letters on the keyboard.

_This is Lila. Hopefully, this isn't a bad time._ Lila hesitated again, wondering that is this just a prank? She waited for a few minutes then pressed send. Since it's 10:30 now in Italy so it would be around 4:40 PM in New York. Lila waited for a bit again, no text messages came through. Figuring out it was just a prank, she turned off her phone but it lighted up with a text notification from the number. Lila unlocked it again to see that Chloe texted back.

_It's never a bad time. Turns out it takes 8 hours to get to New York and mom is on the phone with daddy so I'm bored now._ Guess that it's not a prank. Lila was in the middle of reading it until another message came through.

_So how was your first day in Italy?_

_It was good except they were both disappointed that I lied a lot, and my grandma yelled at me at dinner. But they said that the boarding school will help me stop lying and be happy._ Lila tapped send and texted again. _But I'm not sure._

Lila wasn't sure how Chloe would respond to this. It took about 4 minutes for Chloe to respond back with this. _Well, I think you should let them help you. I mean, I didn't trust Marinette all of my life until she helped me reconnect again with my mom. That's just an example but I think you should trust them to let them help you._

Lila was a bit shocked with Chloe's offer. She had seen how Chloe treats other people at Dupont, but she still doesn't understand why Chloe was only nice to her. She would ask now but they're just starting to get along so maybe later.

_Okay, maybe I will. Thank you, Chloe._

They kept texting each other and it hit off pretty well. Apparently Chloe told Lila that Sabrina was just her little minion and wasn't exactly like a friend to her, except Adrien but that was over after he refused to support Marinette to prove that Lila was lying. She also said that the class is still mad at him and trying to find ways to apologize to Marinette. Chloe just wanted to talk to Lila because in Chloe's words, "_To me, you're not like all of them, you're like me._" and also learned that Chloe is on a private jet, guess that's one of the perks of being rich.

Lila didn't realize how long they've been texting until Chloe texted with "_Well me and my mom are almost in New York, I'll text you again once I get some sleep and settle down._" Lila looked at the time and it's 1:20 AM, she needs to get some sleep so Nicola can take her and show her around Assisi.

_Yeah I need to get some sleep too, I'll talk to you again soon. Goodnight._ Chloe also texted back goodnight. Lila turned off her phone and laid down on her bed. Chloe texts about trusting them are still on her mind. Taking a breath, Lila turned on her side and closed her eyes.

_Today will be a new day._


End file.
